Chapter onethe meeting
by ShadedShadowangel88814
Summary: Where Inuyasha ends up meeting my one character who I placed in as Kagome.


Inuyasha Fan Fiction…

Chapter One-The meeting

Inuyasha finally accepted that Kagome had to move. None the less there was a new girl living in Kagome's old house. The new girl is able to see the jewel shards. She is one of the ones who is able to use the sit command.

Violet's hair was in a pony tail. It was or is the color retro black. Her green eyes were looking out her window. She was looking out it for a reason. She ahs heard rumors about Inuyasha. Going in and out of her room at night.

Violet soon fell asleep. Inuyasha ended up going threw her window trying to find the jewel shards that Kagome told him that she'd leave for him. He soon found them. He noticed violet sleeping on Kagome's old bed or at least the one she slept on when she lived there.

"Feh, she's not harmless at all." Inuyasha said. Violet heard Inuyasha and woke up She looked over at him, "Who are you?" Violet asked him.

Inuyasha stayed quiet a bit. "The name is Inuyasha."He finally said. "And who are you?" he asked." I'm Violet, Violet Gray." Violet said. "Nice, to meet you."Inuyasha said stubbornly but, held out his hand for her to shake.

Violet took his hand," It's nice to meet you as well." She said. "I thought Kagome was to come back but, feh I was wrong." Inuyasha said. "Maybe you can make a new friend?" Violet asked.

"You know your right." Inuyasha said. "Maybe we can be friends?" Violet asked. "Feh, what ever." Inuyasha said. "I'll take that as an alright." Violet said. Inuyasha folded his arms, " That's what I said isn't it?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, but, the way you said that sounded like you didn't care." Violet said. "True, but, I can be stubborn at sometimes." Inuyasha said. "I noticed." Violet said. With a little bit of blush across her face.

"Why are you blushing?" Inuyasha said stubbornly. "Oh, I'm not blushing if you think its cause I like you or something." Violet said.

"So you do like me I can sense it." Inuyasha said. "So what if I like you in that kind of way." Violet said. Inuyasha became quiet. "Well, let's get going." Inuyasha said pulling her downstairs. "Going where?" Violet asked.

"Where I came from went." He said. "Don't call me a wench." Violet said.

"SIT." Violet screamed. Soon Inuyasha felt the same force when she said sit. Inuyasha fell to the ground pulling Violet with him.

Though she fell on to him. Inuyasha stood up" How the hell did you do that." Inuyasha yelled. "I...I...I...I do not know." Violet said.

"Just don't do that or should I say don't say that again." Inuyasha said. "How was I to know that when I said that would happen?" Violet asked.

Inuyasha was shocked. "We'll I see you haven't been reading Kagome's notes." He asked. "No, I have not." Violet said. "Oh!" Inuyasha said. He thought for a bit... "Ohh ok then." Inuyasha said. Miroku looked at Violet. He took a hold of her hand, "Would you be so kind to bare my child?" He asked. Violet felt offended she ended up slapping Miroku. He touched his face where she had slapped him at. "You're learning quickly." Inuyasha said with a slight laugh. "That's Miroku he's well a pervert." Shippou said.

"I'm able to tell." Violet said. Inuyasha, Shippou and sango all laughed. "What's so funny?" Miroku asked. "She was able to figure you out even when she probably was asked that question or when she took one look at you." Inuyasha asked. Violet blushed, "You flatter me." Violet said. "Well, shall we look for the jewel shards?" Sango asked.

"Yes, we should." Miroku said violating Violets body again and she slapped him again. Everyone laughed. The group started to head back in the direction where they were in before Kagome moved.

Kouga scented Violet and started towards her direction. He stopped when he saw the group. He was wondering on if he should go down and introduce his self to Violet. He as unsure if he should or not.

Kouga decided to walk in front of the group," Hello Mutt." He said with a smirk. "Wolf." Inuyasha said to Kouga. Violet was wondering why they said that to each other.


End file.
